Moments Uncovered
by pryingeyes
Summary: Chloe and Jimmy are just beginning their relationship. Happy and in love, everything seems to be perfect. That is until a certain charming farmboy begins to feel new things for our intrepid reporter. Is Chloe and Jimmy's romance doomed to fail? Find out..


**Storyline: takes place when jimmy and Chloe are just beginning their romance. I.e. right after black Thursday. Clark is still in love with Lana but he begins to question his feelings for Chloe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**.

The only sound that could be heard in the basement of The Daily Planet was the sound of Chloe Sullivan typing away on her computer. It was almost 1:00 a.m. and Chloe was putting the finishing touch on her article. Finally satisfied, she hit the send button to have her article delivered to her editor.

"You know, if you keep staying this late people are going to talk," Jimmy said leaning against Chloe's desk.

Chloe smiled up at him and raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah, and what could they possibly find wrong with me staying late at The Planet."

"Well, word in the office is that you and Larry the janitor have been having quite the sordid affair."

"Damn, you got me. I just could not resist. When I saw Larry mopping that floor, I knew I had to have him," Chloe replied rolling her eyes.

"Well I for one am hurt. I thought we had something special and I find out you have other men on the side." Jimmy said shaking his head in mock-disappointment. He looked up at Chloe with a smile.

"You are ridiculous and you should feel lucky that I even talk to you," Chloe said as she got out of her chair and made her way towards Jimmy.

"Oh trust me, I know how lucky I am," he said sincerely as he wrapped his arms around Chloe. Chloe looked at Jimmy and smiled. She reached up and gave him a quick kiss then jumped out of his arms.

"Nice try lover-boy, but you're going to have to do more than woo me with words to one up Larry." Chloe laughed at Jimmy's look of confusion. Her smile turned into a frown when she noticed Jimmy stepping forward with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Show you huh?"

"Now hold on Jimmy. I didn't mean it that way, I was just-

Chloe was cut off as Jimmy leapt forward to try and grab her. She just managed to get out of his grasp and ran to the other side of her desk. Chloe laughed as Jimmy slipped trying to catch her. They both paused, each on one side of the desk. Chloe raised her eyebrows in challenge.

"What happened to showing me what a man you are? Can't even catch a little ole' girl like me," Chloe sighed in disappointment.

Chloe squealed when Jimmy suddenly leaped over the desk and tackled her. They landed on the floor with Jimmy on top of Chloe pinning her arms above her head.

"What was that about me not being able to catch a girl like you?" Jimmy asked Chloe with a smile of triumph.

"You really want to keep talking?" Chloe asked in a low voice.

Jimmy smiled and lowered his head capturing Chloe's lips. Chloe responded by brushing her tongue along Jimmy's lower lip. Jimmy groaned aloud and opened his mouth allowing Chloe entrance. Jimmy reached under Chloe's shirt running his hand across her flat stomach. Just as Chloe reached for Jimmy's belt a loud cough startled the couple.

Jimmy and Chloe broke apart to look up at the flustered face of Clark Kent. Jimmy helped Chloe up while Clark continued to turn red. Unlike Clark, Jimmy had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Hey C.K., what's up?" Jimmy asked slinging his arm over Chloe's shoulder.

Clark cleared his throat in embarrassment and avoided looking at Chloe who was avoiding his gaze too.

"Hey hi…. Umm yeah well I was umm looking for you Chloe and Lois said you were here. So you're here… with Jimmy. Now I'm here and you're here. We're all here and that is- that's great," Clark stammered.

Jimmy smiled in amusement and even Chloe smirked. She hadn't seen Clark this embarrassed in a long time. She forgot how funny it could be.

"So what did you need to see me about?" Chloe asked Clark

"Oh umm I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out but I can see you're busy so I'll just go." Clark replied turning to leave.

"Hey, you don't have to go Clark." Chloe said with a welcoming smile.

Clark smiled back but it quickly turned into a frown when he noticed the scowl on Jimmy's face.

"No it's fine; I'll call you later Chloe. See ya Jimmy." Clark gave them a grim smile as he walked out of the office. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. As the elevator doors closed, Clark squinted his eyes activating

With sad eyes, he watched Jimmy and Chloe embrace again. Clark blinked away the image, having seen enough. He walked out of The Daily Planet onto the street. Glancing around to make sure the coast was clear he super-sped back to the farm. Reaching his loft, he fell onto the sofa with a sigh. Clark thought back to what he had seen at The Planet.

He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. When he saw Chloe and Jimmy going at it earlier he was overcome with jealousy and anger. He knew they were getting close but he hadn't realized it was this close. Even if they were getting closer, it shouldn't matter to him. His feelings for Chloe were purely platonic, or so he thought.

But ever since that kiss he and Chloe had shared, he couldn't stop thinking about her. The feelings he thought had disappeared were coming back full-blast now. He was sure that Lana was the only one in his heart but it seems that Chloe found a way into it.

The past year had been pretty awful for Clark. From losing Lana to his father's death and the whole thing with Zod, it began to take its toll on him. The only thing that kept him going was Chloe. She was such a great friend, so supportive listening and helping him with his problems.

Along the way, it seems that she became more than a friend. She became someone he could rely on, someone who would be there for him, someone he could really love.

Unfortunately, it seemed he was a little late. Chloe looked like she was really happy and he didn't want to ruin that for her. She had enough misery and drama in her life already. Clark didn't want to add anymore than he already had. He only wished he had realized his feelings sooner.

Maybe if he's lucky enough Chloe would realize that her feelings for Clark are different from what she thinks. Maybe there's still a chance for them. Clark hoped they could have a second chance, because he could not imagine his life without Chloe.


End file.
